commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubbaking
'''dubbaking '''is a commentator who first started making commentaries in January 2016. biography: dubbaking (real name marcus) is a high funtioning autistic male who was drawn to commentaries by there use of logic and ability to change peoples beliefs. associations: dubba is good friends to large youtubers like Burnt Lime (a large animation meme channel) birdertweet a variety and commentary channel (real name christian) andrew in general a commentary and variety channel vinny reviews (aka orzaneerzy) this relationship beginning as a feud between him and vinny beginning when each made commentaries of the shay warrior video talking about neros q where shay claims " neros infringes on pan pizzas free speech" by commentating on pans reviews. the feud began when vinny saw this video going through the pan pizza fan junk playlist. as a self proclaimed skeptic and advocate of free speech vinny felt it necessary to make a video on this topic. influenced by a commentator he found in the same play list he immediately made a video after watching shays. after which he received back lash shay asking for him to take down the video very aggressively he did so but later on decided against but hed lost some footage so he only re uploaded the second half of this now lost commentary. dubba who made a commentary on the same video as vinny came across vinnys video. seeing the terrible production and points dubba made a commentary believing vinny was both a valid target and that it would show he was not biased and would cover anyone. this then began a multi commentary spanning battle between dubba and himself which grew to include both birdertweet and burnt lime. eventually the rivals stumbled into a skype call in which a sort or friendship was born. these relationships have fallen and soared since there conception but the 4 seem to be on friendly terms dubba even editing vinnys video "new buddha" dubba has expanded into multiple genres and medians comprising his cult classic albums such as rapstar and superbalicious he also makes animations and has a comprehensive definitive dubba playlist he and friends mang scoos birdertweet and juan operate the dry erase podcast (this podcast began with ice fox as a founding member but birdertweeter replaced her after the infamous leak of her nudes onto the homestar runner website) this is a podcast channel where the members discuss random topics with a variety of guests other channels: dubba has multiple channels dubba kong a shit post channel dubbaking gaming a gaming channel People He Commentated On * The Fine Bros. * Cepexa D * RobotAndMonsterRules Dora the Explorer Sucks * HaydenYoshi * Doknot1999 * MonstersReviews * Benthelooney (one-shot) * Trent's Bored Corner * reviewer03 * Shay Warrior (one-shot) * SereousGamer33 * Lord Hugenot * Vinny Reviews (twice) * MrFlipperInvader782 * Scarlet Otaku and Stamarin Stars (one-shot) * Helium GD (co-op with birdertweet) * Missy R. People Who Commentated On Him * Autumn Chan * Project Versus * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Doodletones * Nihilistic Snake * Dicksponge Ent Category:Commentators Category:T.C.C Category:Males